1. Technical Field
This invention relates to telephones and, more particularly, to telephones having programmable alerting features.
2. Description of the Prior Art
More than ever in today's hectic and fast paced society, people have a need to adhere to very busy schedules. Many demands am made on people to do certain things at specific times. The office manager, for example, has an appointment calendar in which he or she records meetings or other appointments and then periodically reviews such calendar in order to adhere to these scheduled events.
A person in his or her home has schedules that must be adhered to as well. Such schedule starts with waking up at a certain time in order to go about achieving the day's scheduled activities. Such activities am varied and numerous. The need to go places at certain times, to make telephone calls, even to make and schedule other events at specific times is necessary, just to name a few.
Although a calendar serves to remind a person of his or her scheduled activities, once these activities am entered, such calendar is of no use if the person fails to remember to look at it. Thus some more active way of reminding a person of his or her scheduled activities is desired.